Retaliation / Discord II (Map Game)
Essentially a spiritual successor to Discord, just redefined and in 4k Ultra HD. Backstory There isn't much of a backstory to this map game, however, it should be mentioned that this will be focused on what is happening currently and what could possibly happen in the future. This Map Game begins in 2020, and continues from that point. Play as any country you would like and the main goal is to survive the longest. Rules/ Important Information General Rules * No implausibilities, after TWO warnings, your nation will be taken away, and become available to others. If you don't want this happens to you, please do some research about your nation. * No swearing in-game, but it is allowed in comments. * Every 20 years will be archived. * Each turn will be one year. * No Racial Slurs are allowed. * Turns are added once most of the nations have added a turn, and all Mod responses are done. * If you're country ends up being defeated, you can continue to play by playing as a different nation. * There is a max of one post per turn. Warfare Rules. * War is declared after a formal''' Declaration of War''' is declared. * If a country chooses to do an unannounced invasion, their chances of winning are increased, but the chances of another country intervening plus a rebellion occurring are also increased. Nuclear Strike Rules * I swear to god, if someone dares to go complete ASB about nuclear weapons, then they will be kicked. No question about it. Moderator Rules and Regulations * Mod's may not decide what happens within another country unless they have permission from the other country's player. * Head Mod's ruling overrides any ruling. Nation Switching and Interaction * After ten years (or ten turns), a player may switch his/ her nation. No exceptions. *Any player versus player conflict will be no different from a player versus NPC conflict, and will be properly treated with unbiasedness. Wall of Shame Permanently Banned Banned forever. End of story. * Temporarily Banned Banned for a minimum of five turns, but can be increased depending on charge. * Strikes Strikes on plausibility. After two warnings/ strikes, the player will be temporarily banned. No exceptions. *NewHorizons (2018) *Derpmaster (2020) *Suddenlyseymore (2020) Map Players *'South Korea:' Solace * Saudi Arabia: Monster * Serbia: Aiothai * Pakistan: Suddenlyseymore * United States of America: Brenden4000 * Algeria: Sidewinder * Poland: * Belgium: ikbencool * Japan: -Seiga * Germany: Beta * Romania: Hexarafi * Canada: Lord Kemrii * Russian Federation: Ryan * North Korea: TheFutureAwaits * Uzbekistan: warrior *'Malaysia: Yap Soon Young' Mods *'The Ghost of Christmas Future:' Solace *'The Oberstein of this map game:' Monster Gameplay 2018 I guess we begin. Welcome to the second incarnation of Discord, one of my largest and most successful map games to date. I hope you will enjoy this as much as I will. - Solace North Korea, continuing its nuclear tests regardless of worldwide condemnation and being sanctioned, is discovered to finally have successfully created a miniaturized nuclear warhead capable of fitting inside a missile. It's also been reported that North Korea has launched a very provocative and controversial ballistic missile that flew directly over the Japanese territory of Hokkaido. Nobody was hurt or harmed, but many call for more militaristic solution rather than a diplomatic one. The Republic of Kurdistan becomes a self-proclaimed state in Kurdish-speaking provinces of Syria, Turkey and Iraq, after the Al-Assad government refuses to give any sort of autonomy to the region. Although the Syrian Civil War ended a few months prior with the Al-Assad government winning, many historians agree that the tensions created following the proclamation could bring about another armed conflict to the Middle East. Yemen becomes military occupied by Saudi Arabia following a continued civil war. ' '''The Taliban still controls vast areas of Afghanistan, with many suggesting that a victory is not possible, although some historians and diplomats remain skeptical. ' 'Space X announces its plans to launch the first manned mission to Mars, following a fly-by last year. It is expected to be completed in 2025. ' 'Ukraine is finally allowed into the European Union. So, uh, yeah, shoutout AllThingsCombined. ' * '''Russian Federation: Vladimir Putin is outraged by Ukraine's accession to the European Union, so as retaliation, we send 50k troops to occupy Donetsk and Luhansk, as a show that Russia shall not back down from the West's clear provocation. Vladimir Putin is recorded saying that Russia shall not stand for the West closing in on the Russian People. Response Required Roscosmos begins working on a way to land on the Moon, a long competed for dream of the Soviets, and by succession, the Russians. A manned mission is planned by 2025. Envoys are sent to the breakaway states of Abkhazia and South Ossetia on accession to the Federation, with them becoming Autonomous Okrugs. Response Required Ingushetia is absorbed into Chechnya, and more border changes of regions occur, with a full re-drawing being planned by 2020. **'Mod Response:' A few people have concerns about the invasion of Ukraine and the plausibility that it would happen, so, it is being proclaimed implausible until backed up. Abkhazia and South Ossetia, although fond of the idea of joining the Russian Federation, are more fond of their independence and sovereignty. They will, however, join CSTO. * United Kingdom: Political chaos continues to reign as the incompetent Theresa May refuses to step down as Prime Minister despite her growing unpopularity. The Brexit negotiations continue to go on but very slowly, with little progress. Crime rates are on the rise throughout London and the rest of the England in particular. Economic problems persist as mass migration continues. The government has jailed multiple political activists who have dared to criticize Islam, multiculturalism, or immigration on Facebook, for hate speech. The British Army is continuing to be downsized as part of the "Army 2020" reform and the Royal Navy is having problems with not possessing enough escort vessels to protect its two new Queen Elizabeth-class carriers. Prince Harry's marriage to an African American actress this year has caused much scandal around the House of Windsor. Overall the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland is not in a good position right now. All of the aforementioned problems have given rise to a disillusioned public, and polls suggest that both the Tories and Labor are losing support, while Theresa May's approval rating is abysmal. The people are beginning to demand change, with more and more dropping their support for the traditional political parties and the election system. Many are demanding the resignation of Theresa May. The situation in the UK is becoming more unstable. * Pakistan: The elections of 2018 result in a unanimous victory of Imran Khan. The new prime minister vows to improve the situation in the country and all the damage done in the country by the previous government. stricter laws will be launched on corruption. The president also plans to send a man on the moon by somewhere between 2025-2030. APPROVAL REQUIRED. **Pakistan's space program is not advanced enough for manned missions to the moon yet. * United States of America: President Trump signs his first major legislative bill to repeal Obamacare and replace it with a free market. The Trump Wall also begins construction creating 5000 construction jobs. The 2018 budget cuts the military down to $320 billion. $200 billion is this year's budget for NASA in response to Russia, Pakistan and Space X's plans to go into space again. President Trump said a space race would be great for man to speed up space traveling. NASA announces plans to send its first manned mission to Mars by 2024. American consumers fight back against Apple and refuse to buy their products. This sends their yearly profit down to five billion dollars annually. Tim Cook is fired and Johnny Ives become the new CEO. He says Apple needs to start competing again. * France: Emmanuel Macron continues to make democratic reforms and allowing refugees from the Middle East. The French Space Program, following the announcement of the first manned mission to Mars, receives a smaller boost in its budget to help compete. The first fly-by of Mars is expected to take place next year, with a possible Lunar landing taking place in the foreseeable future. * Japan: Prime Minister Shinzō Abe condemns North Korea once again for their ruthless actions, and urges further restrictions against North Korea. is launched this year on a mission to Luna for two weeks, and is successful. Aqours 3nd Love Live! take place in September 21st and 22nd, in the MetLife Dome, Saitama; with live broadcasting included. The Sankō Line, operated by West Japan Railway Company, is closed on March 31. The new Toyota Supra makes its debut, and has an all-wheel-drive hybrid system with a high-performance variant available as well, and is released. * Belgium: Several house searches were conducted in Ghent, Antwerp, Liège and Brussels. 25 people were arrested, these people appear to have ties with terrorist groups. But there is still an attack in a museum in Ghent resulting in eight deaths and 22 wounded. The 2018 regional elections have been held. The campaigns for the federal election of 2019 will start. The riots in Brussels that began in November last year are still continuing, with participation of young people in particular, the police executing various arrests, but most people are released later. The government is trying to invest in renewable energy, because they have to meet the targets of the European Union in 2020. * Algeria: There is growing support for reform by the people and within the government, pushing for actual reforms both economically and politically. Security along our border with Libya, Tunisia and Mali is increased to try to stem the flow of potential militants into Algeria. Development programs are initiated to decrease the rate of unemployment in the nation. Crackdowns on known terrorist groups in Algeria are approved, and we aim to rid the nation of most of the existing militias by the next decade. Meanwhile, we further our negotiations with Libya to try to stabilise the region to the best of our diplomatic ability. New oil wells are dug in sites, but we are also looking towards solar energy as an alternative for the future. * Poland: President Andrzej Duda congratulates Ukraine on achieving EU membership, saying that “all nations of Europe will benefit from this”. The government passes a law, aiming to reduce corruption. Refugees from Syria and Afghanistan are also taken in, but only a select quota (12,000 a year), and those that are taken in are monitored for three years, to make sure no jihadist tendencies show up. New welfare programs are set up, mostly benefiting the poor and the average “working man”. We also, in retaliation to North Korea’s nuclear program and the missile over Hokkaido, ban ALL goods, funds, and citizens of North Korea to enter the Polish nation. We also announce plans to start a space program, with milestones of getting a Polish man in space by 2025, a Polish satellite into space by 2030, and a Polish man on the moon by 2050. 2019 As per earlier agreements, the United Kingdom has ceased to be a member of the European Union this year. Tensions rise between the Republic of Kurdistan and the federal governments of Iraq and Syria. Many people in former Syrian and Iraqi Kurdish regions are demanding reunification with their homelands. A Yemeni government-in-exile is established in Tehran, demanding the withdrawal of Saudi troops from their country and calling on support from the international community in holding the kingdom accountable for its war crimes. Qatar has established relations with this government, much to the annoyance of Saudi Arabia. Following the terrorist attack in Belgium, attacks of different degrees of severity also occur in other Western European countries. The total death toll of those combined attacks is over 200 civilians. The voices calling for limits on immigration and other measures to deal with the crisis have become louder, while popularity for the traditional political establishment is dropping. The influx of former ISIS militants from Iraq and Syria over the borders and into Afghanistan and Libya further destabilizes the situation in those respective countries and the surrounding states. After several delays, NASA launches the James Webb Space Telescope, which will allow them to observe some of the most distant objects in the universe. * Japan: Aqours 4th Love Live! take place in August and September and is a mini tour, preforming live in Saitama, Kobe, and Osaka. Love Live! School Idol Festival All Stars, released last year, reaches five million players. Prime Minister Shinzō Abe raises the consumption tax is raised from eight percent to ten precent in October, as was planned two years ago. The New National Stadium in Tokyo is opened in November, and preparations are nearing completion just in time for the 2020 Summer Olympics. Emperor Akihito abdicates on April 30th, and is succeeded by Naruhito, who becomes the Emperor of Japan. A departure tax on travellers is set to take effect next year. Sanriku Railway takes full control of the Miyako to Kamaishi stations from the Yamada Line (JR East), and all stations in between are reopened as well. The launch of the , that was set for this year, is delayed to 2021. * United States of America: NASA continues to make progress on making their way to mars. Apple releases their first $350 phone, which is a glorified upgrade of the iPhone X. Although Apple only makes a $30 profit, it is the cheapest phone on the market with its capabilities at the moment. The Star Wars Nuclear Defense system will see a 100 billion dollar upgrade by 2021 with the hopes of raising its missile shooting down rate to 87%. 4000 more troops are sent to Afghanistan to help fight against ISIS with Afghanistan. ** Canadian Diplomacy: Please respond to proposals in Canadian turn. * Belgium: In the both federal and Flemish elections the nationalists (N-va) win seats, the ecologists become the 4th largest party in Flanders, in the Walloon elections Marxists and ecologists (ecolo) win many seats compared to the previous election in 2014. Bart de Wever (leader or N-va) will be the first Minister. In his speech he seeks for Flemish independence. The leader of the anti-Islamist ‘Flemish Interest’ party gave a speech about which he spoke about the threat of Islam and that Flanders will become an independent state without Islam. The climate targets that must be met in 2020 will be impossible to achieve, which will result in fines. * Poland: The recent terrorist attacks on Western European nations have caused an obscure politician, Stanislaw Jabrowski, to rise into national politics. He has campaigned for the expulsion of all Muslims and other ethnic minorities from Poland, building a barbed-wire fence along the Polish borders with Russia, Belarus, Germany and the Czech Republic, increased millitary funding in exchange for education and healthcare, building chemical and nuclear weappns “for Polish defence”, supporting a war with North Korea, and a more highly strengthened and empowered police force. With the 2020 Polish elections coming up, Jabrowski has won the support of much of Southern Poland (especially Silesia and the Krakow metropolitan area) and the Russian and Belarussian border regions. He has criticized current incumbent President Andrzej Duda heavily, especially for taking in Syrian and Afghan refugees, and invoked a lot of controversy with his policies. The media and the people have taken to calling him “the Polish Trump”, comparing his fiery rhetoric and far-right policies with US President Donald Trump. People are predicting the 2020 Polish presidential elections to be a very heated affair. Meanwhile, all policies introduced last year still remain in place. The Polish Space program is on track for its goals, but funding for it has been slightly cut to focus on fighting crime and IS terrorists. * Pakistan: The prime minister Imran Khan has many plans for the nation.He has passed the law to increase the budget for education and salaries for stem careers. He will also increase the number of student exchange programs in the nation along with scholarships for students interested in aerospace exploration in order to keep up with the other nations. Investment is made by the government and many private organizations in Suparco and many new jobs open up. An increase in budget for the security will also be done and the testing for the police department will possibly revamped. The prime minister has also decided to invest in cricket and host many international matches in the country and to host the world cup in 2023. Things look pretty stable for Pakistan and everyone is excited for the prime minister and his future plans for the country. * Algeria: In the recent elections, Ahmed Ouyahia of the National Rally for Democracy Party is elected, and enacts reforms to the government and economy, in which the military is relieved of a significant amount of control over the government and the economy is localised and working towards becoming self-sufficient. Naturally outcry from the military is expected, but support has been increased for the military for their efforts in combating terrorism in Algeria. Solar power is becoming common in cities, utilising the geographical position of the nation in one of the sunniest places in Earth to generate sufficient amounts of energy. ** Canadian Diplomacy: We pledge three billion Canadian dollars to help develop Algeria. * United Kingdom: We finalize the process of leaving the European Union this year, no longer being a member state, after the unpopular Theresa May government dragged out negotiations for three years. Polls show the majority are still in favor of leaving the EU completely as soon as possible and thus support the UK's exit from the bloc this year. Meanwhile, the May government falls after the end of the Brexit negotiations. Her popularity reached an all time low of 15% in March, and so the Conservative Party decided to appoint Jacob Rees-Mogg as the new Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. Mogg, more popular than any other Tory politician, stated he will forge a new place for the UK in the world order outside of the EU, and that he will clamp down on immigration. Most notably, he appointed Nigel Farage as Foreign Secretary. In addition, he has completely pulled out British troops from the Middle East, with the exception of a couple bases in Qatar and Bahrain, but Her Majesty's Armed Forces are no longer engaged in any operations. Mogg introduced a new immigration policy which not only lowered the number of immigrants, but completely banned any new ones from entering the country—those from Africa or the Middle East. The UK is far too small to sustain such a large influx, he said. * France: With the loss of the United Kingdom having finalized this year, France proposes a continued free trade pact between both nations (Player Response Needed). President Emmanuel Macron continues making democratic reforms and such that, although is publicly seen as popular, is relatively disliked among the majority. The National Front political party begins to divide following the resignation of Marine Le Pen due to evidence being revealed that connected the Panama Papers with her. The newly elected President of the Party, Ludovic Pajot, announces his running for the 2022 French Presidential Election, and currently resides with a 32% approval rating so far. **'British Diplomacy:' The UK agrees to the free trade pact. ** Canadian Diplomacy: Please respond to proposals in Canadian turn. * Romania: In the recent presidential election, incumbent president Klaus Iohannis is re-elected. Iohannis continues his policies. While other European countries are more focused on terrorism threats, Iohannis's policy is more focused on fighting corruption, which is the main problem in Romania, and improving judicial system. Romanian government states their reaction on latest attacks in Brussels, through Romanian ambassador for Belgium, stated that Romania gives condolences on Belgium and victims of the attacks. In other news, infrastructures in Romania continues to improve; construction of A1 highway from Piteşti to Sibiu starts, new facilities and high buildings in Bucharest are also built. * Serbia: The extremely unpopular ruling Progressive Party is ousted in a relatively bloodless, ultranationalist coup. Long time Serbian Radical Party leader Vojislav Šešelj assumes the Presidency. Šešelj affirms ties with Russia, but expresses a desire for global peace, explicitly calling for harmony between Serbia and her neighbors. As an example of his sincerity, Šešelj concurs with the Houthi exile-government, and requests an independent, UN investigation into Saudi/U.S war crimes. (mod response needed) **'Russian Diplomacy:' We invite Serbia to join CSTO. Response Required **'Serbian Diplomacy:' Serbia cordially accepts Russia's invitation. **'Mod:' The UN agrees to begin an investigation. * Canada: PM Justin Trudeau launches a mid-term tour of Canada to strengthen his public image. A notably high number of French speeches are made in Quebec and the polls show a drastic increase in support for Trudeau in Quebec. After the tour, Trudeau establishes the Department of Public Relations (DOPR), a relatively small department that reports directly to the PM and his aids via the Director of the Department. The main function of the DOPR is to make YT videos and handle social media for the government. This includes short videos published on a schedule explaining the goings on of the government, what they're up to, progress being made, as well as recordings of Parliamentary debates and the like. This massive PR increase is seen by many as a genuine effort by the government to connect with the people. The polls show that the Liberal Party has cemented its place as the ruling party with a large absolute majority. In terms of foreign relations, the PM travels to France and the UK to discuss the formation of a three-way free trade pact. Responses A similar meeting is planned for the EU as well Response Deciding to make a firm opinion on immigration, the government declares that all new immigrants must either be sponsored by individual Canadians or families, or they must go through mandatory cultural education before being fully released to the public. This is to maintain Canadian values. Nevertheless, the Canadian public is also encouraged to learn about the culture of the immigrants thereby making Canada a melting pot of culture. Lastly, the Canadian Space Agency is granted a massive increase in budget and is scheduled to launch the first Canadian Space Station by 2024. The station will function as a base of operations for future missions as well as a possible space elevator by 2040. Canada invites France and the US to form a joint scientific community allowing for scientists to freely trade information and technology to help the scientific progress of all three nations. Responses * Russian Federation: President Medvedev, Prime Minister Putin and several other members of the government were killed in a car bombing, said to have been executed by the Communist Party. In a snap election because of this, Mikhail Prokhorov assumes the Russian Presidency, and in a sweep of reforms, the Constitution is altered to not allow for a repeat of that, stating that a President can only serve a maximum of two terms. A military modernization program is put into development, with the tank arsenal reduced massively as old Soviet era tanks are sent to our allies in CSTO, such as Serbia. Take the free crap Aiothai We are expected to have rebuilt the supplies we either sold off or gave away by 2022. We begin negotiations with Ukraine to resolve the ongoing Novorossiyan conflict. Response Required 2020 Because of mass media, the 2020 Presidential Election in the United States is closely watched. ''' '''The Ukrainian government is open for negotiations to resolve the conflict in the east after four years of war. Human augmentation continues to develop, with people with disabilities such as deafness and blindness becoming not deaf and not blind. ''' '''3D printing continues to develop, as the first 3D printed house becomes available on the market in America. Kurdistan begins to become conflicted, as wealthy elites wish to re-join Syria and Turkey while the "common" Kurd continues to want their sovereignty. ''' * '''Canada: Realising that 70,00 troops is far too small of a military, the Royal Armed Forces enacts an enlistment campaign and successfully produces an additional 50,000 troops bringing the total Canadian Armed Forces up to 120,000 troops. The campaign continues aiming for 200,000 troops by 2022. In a surprise announcement, the government presents a plan titled, 'Mission 2020', a series of wide ranging initiatives to modernise and transform Canada. Firstly, negotiations with First Nation peoples prove fruitful and a sea of solar and wind farms are built in wide open fields. All these farms are built with protecting the land they are built on in mind. This initiative is in line with the government's aim to go all green powered by 2035 and to ban all petrol cars by 2030. Production and sales of petrol cars are to be banned next year. Secondly, The government taps into the mineral rich North with state-owned companies aiming to export as much as possible providing a tidy top up on the annual government revenue. Much of this extra funding is poured into a project aimed at developing the Hudson Bay area, again with the environment in mind. In fact, with the environment in almost everyone's minds, such technology becomes commonplace as many construction companies are phasing out older, polluting materials and techniques. The Hudson Bay Development Project aims to capture the unavoidable influx of trade in the North of Canada as the North Canadian Trade Route is established in the thawed out ocean up North that used to be covered in ice. Last but not least, a massive glass and steel building with a sleek futuristic design is built beside Lake Ontario with plans by the government to hold an international expo next year. All nations are invited to send delegates with ideas and inventions, to speak and present. Many investors are expected to come. * United States of America: Donald Trump wins the 2020 election (as shown in election map) against his opponent Elizabeth Warren. The Republican party gets 352 electoral college votes, with Hawaii voting Republican after a speech given by President Trump explaining his plan to help protect the island from North Korea. Many democratic states vote Republican this year due to lot's of shady evidence against Warren and their favorite candidate (Sanders) drops out. We refuse to get involved in Russia and Europe's war even though we are in NATO. The 28th Amendment of the constitution is ratified and will go into power the next senate election in 2026 which caps terms for Senators to two and representatives to four. Republicans have 65 seats in the Senate this year and have 310 in the House of Representatives. Donald Trump said on election night that he apologizes for acting so unprofessionally his first term and has deactivated his twitter account until 2024. Everyone from his last cabinet makes it into his new one, and Pence is his Vice President again. ** Canadian Diplomacy: We offer to sign a new free trade deal. * United Kingdom: We accept a trade agreement with Canada, a Commonwealth member. Prime Minister Rees-Mogg has clamped down on immigration, with the British Army aiding in detaining illegal migrants and protecting tunnel checkpoints where they typically enter the country. As part of a reform, he decided to increase the armed forces budget to 3.2% of GDP and the total personnel count from 196,000 to at least 280,000 by 2025. In addition, the Royal Navy's Surface Fleet will receive at least another fifteen escort vessels (destroyers and frigates) to supplement the current nineteen. Both the Royal Air Force and the Fleet Air Arm will receive new Typhoon fighters. Purchasing and construction is due to begin by the end of the year, as well as the recruitment drive. However, right now the Prime Minister is not interested in deploying the British military abroad, except for a few bases we maintain in overseas territories. The UK will further expand economic ties to countries in the Americas, East Asia, and elsewhere as we have left the EU. * Japan: The Mazda RX-9 is released this year in January with a price tag of eight million yen. The departure tax is put in place. A new station between Shinagawa and Tamachi stations of the Yamanote Line and Keihin-Tohoku Line is opened in March. The 2020 Summer Olympics goes smoothly, and helps the Tokyo economy slightly. The Love Live! Sunshine!! Movie is released and becomes the 7th highest-grossing Japanese film of the year in Japan. The reform to Article 9 is put to vote, which causes a lot of controversy. It passes in the National Diet, however, is very unsuccessful in the nationwide referendum; and as a result it is not passed. The approval rating for Prime Minister Shinzō Abe drops, with a 31% approval rating. Shinzō Abe calls for elections set to be in August next year. Fluorescent lamps are banned in Japan, with all productions and imports of them no longer allowed. * The government of Pakistan continues to work on its education and economy. Many international companies are looking forward to open their branches in the country soon. Solar power has become a common generator of electricity in Punjab, Sindh, and Balochistan. In KPK and Pakistan occupied Kashmir wind and hydro power is common. their is no power shortage which is a mile stone achieved. The government continues to fund SUPARCO and hopes to hear some spatial developments made soon. 100 new colleges are being constructed throughout the country in the rural areas to educate the future generation. The public school system is set to be improved so that quality education can be received for free by everybody. Meanwhile the nation continues to send aid and support the Indian-occupied Kashmir. Three citizens of Pakistan are set to receive the Nobel prize award in astronomy, biology, and peace. funding for the Pakistani army and police force has also been increased with the admission test for both entities revamped. Nawaz Sharif has officially been sentenced to 57 years in prison because of all the corruption he took part in. 117 satellites are being constructed by SUPARCO and will be released to orbit the moon, mars and venus respectively in the coming 2-3 years. The port of Gawadar has officially been constructed completely with the help of the Chinese government and we hope this new port will help improve the nations economy. Terrorism is at an all time low and the prime minister promises to wipe it out completely by 2024. **'No. - Solace' * Russian Federation: With the negotiations with Ukraine having been a success, we integrate Donetsk and Luhansk as the Donetsk Republic. As per agreement, 10% of our tank arsenal is shipped to Ukraine, where they may do with it as they please. Not much happens this year, except Roscosmos is given a cash influx to try to get it able to compete with NASA. * Poland: Andrzej Duda wins a second term by a huge margin of 22.8 percent, mainly due to a scandal where the Ku Klux Klan, as well as other radical alt-pright groups, are openly supporting Duda's main rival, Stanislaw Jabrowski, causing a. massive drop in his approval rate nationwide. The Sejm passes a law aiming to halve CO2 emissions by 2035 and completely eliminate them by 2050, replacing fossil fuels with solar, wind and tidal power. The headquarters of the Polish Space Program and launch site, located near Wroclaw, begins construction. We also install 4G internet nationwide. **'What the ''heck does the KKK have to do with Polish politics? heck no.' * '''Algeria:' President Ahmed Ouyahia introduces reforms to the economy, centralising the industry and setting the conditions for long-term economic growth. Influence from Western media is allowed to grow, so long as the citizens go by religious laws. Oil sales increase after the construction of new facilities, increasing our output rates by 30%. We offer to mediate the crisis in Libya, and assist the nation with rebuilding their society and making sure it is adapted to the current situation and not stuck in the Middle Ages. Response for Libya Youth unemployment is curbed with new legislation in place, as well as programmes and reforms to education. A proposal for a solar farm in the Sahara Desert, designed to provide all of Algeria with clean electricity is passed, with construction due in 2021 taking a few years. **'Mod Response:' The Libyan Government of National Accord and the Tobruk-based House of Representatives agree to Algeria's proposal, but wonder how exactly Algeria will mediate the crisis.' 2021 Sorry for the late turn. ''' '''Although the Syrian Civil War had ended, civil unrest continues following the Kurdistan Republic's proclamation. A new regime, under Mohammad Jaffar, establishes the State of Assyria in Syria. His first action includes the invasion of Kurdistan, and quickly defeats the Armed Militia. Although many expected a status quo ante bellum, Assyria quickly annexes the territory that Kurdistan held, which included parts of Iraq and Turkey. None of this is recognized internationally. However, Assyria asks for US and/or Russian recognition. India launches its first manned spaceflight. The Yemeni government in exile establishes an enclave in Iran following Arabia's annexation of Yemen. This is unrecognized as well. The AfD Party wins the German federal election, and with the impeachment of the current Spanish Prime Minister and his replacement being a right-wing Eurosceptic, politicians of Belgium do not like the rise of nationalism that the Brexit incidentally caused. Peru and Bolivia begin formal negotiations on possible unification as a means of propelling their economy and military to higher heights. A few successionist conflicts begin in Africa after the Islamic State gains a large number of populated territory in Nigeria and Benin. * United Kingdom: Having left the EU, we decide to expand our trade with Japan, China, Indonesia, India, Brazil, South Africa and other nations outside of Europe. Prime Minister Rees-Mogg also ends sanctions against Russia now that the Donbass conflict is resolved, opening the possibility for trade there. The Parliament agrees to purchase another 22 escort vessels, including ten Type 45 destroyers, ten Type 26 frigates and two Type 31E frigates. This is part of the first batch of new vessels that will be built as part Mogg's initiative to "make the Royal Navy great again" and construction on the first vessels began this year. After some delays, the supercarrier HMS Prince of Wales was commissioned into the fleet. Britain has cooled its relations with Saudi Arabia in response to its actions in Yemen after years of criticism. The UK Foreign Office also voiced its concern over the events in Syria. * Japan: Elections are held in August with Shinzō Abe running for another term. The Constitutional Democratic Party had manage to gain several more seats and more votes due to a stronger campaign. Despite this, the Liberal Democratic Party manages to win the elections, though at a loss of several seats. Despite low popularity, Shinzō Abe wins another term, and he also announces that it will be his last term. The Honda plant in Sayama, Saitama is closed down as its operations have fully been transferred to Yorii, Saitama. Sony announces the PlayStation 5 is in the works and will be released by late next year or early 2023. * Canada: This year, the first Grand Canadian Exhibition takes place in Glass Hall, Lake Ontario. All nations as well as private exhibits were invited and no less than 200 teams were present over the course of its one-week duration. As a direct result of this convention encouraging open-sourcing and sharing of ideas, many technological innovations take flight. Certain valuable technologies have been given incentives (competitions, tax breaks) to be worked on such as vertical farming, applications of magnetism, and flying vehicles. Being the easiest of the three, it is expected that by 2025, much of North Canada will be housing towers of vertical farms with much of the research in that field having already been completed in the previous decade. Private hyper-loop company, Maple-Rails plans to build its first commercial hyper-loop by 2035. In other news, the Canadian Space Agency (CSA) is on schedule with its plans to launch a space station into orbit by 2026. Canada tentatively asks America if it would like to make the new space station a joint project making it the American-Canadian Space Station. With the extra funding and experience, the space station can be much bigger than originally planned and will serve as a space station for both nations, what with America's Space Station having fallen out of orbit by now. Response **'American Diplomacy:' We agree. * the people of Pakistan have seen a lot of prosperity since the last three years. things seem to be becoming more stable year by year. ever since the revamp in the tests for the military and police force, the people admitted seem to be more honest, loyal and hardworking. there seems to be a rise in people pursuing aerospace engineering as a major and the prime minister has decided to increase the amount in scholarship awarded to universities for students pursuing this particular major. the budget is again adjusted this year with funds for SUPARCO and security being increased. new companies are being opened by budding entrepreneurs and more jobs are available.' Pakistan would like to join this endeavour between Canada and America and would like to seek permission in joining the space station. though ill experienced we think we could help with more funding and manned forces. approval required. '''other than that, we see an all time low in the number of people leaving the country to migrate to other places. people seem to feel safer and expect more opportunities in the near future. Pakistan would also like to congratulate the United Kingdom on their decision to leave the European union and would like to improve trading relations with the nation. 'response required. ' **'British Diplomacy:' We accept the congratulations and increase trade with Pakistan. * '''Serbia:' President Šešelj orders that the all sides of the border be monitored by heavily-armed troops, taking a veiled-shot at President Trump, remarking "wall-height alone solves nothing". All refugees are set to be arrested and deported to neighboring Croatia. The national assembly passes a law ending all federal benefits for individuals with able-bodies/minds. The physically/mentally ill, and senior citizens are the only exceptions. However, recently divorced single-parents are permitted temporary assistance for six months. The law is to come into effect in January of 2022. Having graciously accepted Russia's Soviet-era armament, military-expansion becomes the government's new focus due to the rise of Boko Haram. The Foreign Minister sharply rebukes the Assyrian Regime, labeling their actions "cultural genocide". * Algeria: We increase security along the border with Algeria and put in place laws concerning the arms industry and the freedom of media to ensure militants would not be able to get a permanent foothold in Algeria. We continue to root out local militant factions, and keep those in Libya in Libya. Meanwhile, we begin infrastructural projects that will expand cities to be able to sustain themselves in an artificial oasis in the desert. The Sahara Solar Project begins this year, with Tesla-made solar panels being installed in some of the brightest areas in the desert. Steady growth is seen in the economy, as self-sufficiency is being worked towards. Programs are established concerning the flow of migrants through Algeria on their way to Europe, in which incentives are provided to get them jobs in Algeria, and permanent residence under certain conditions. 2022 Germany phases out its remaining nuclear power plants. The 2022 Winter Olympics are held in Beijing, China. The FIFA World Cup is held in Qatar. Turkey begins to expand their influence in the Middle East after Assyria begins to preoccupy many of the Arabian states. Armenia leaves the CSTO, and becomes a satellite state of Turkey. Cyprus is also annexed by Turkey. Assyria absorbs Lebanon into a federal satellite state, which is not really liked. ''' '''French elections happen, and Ludovic Pajot of the National Front wins the election by a fair margin. The Republic of Congo and the Democratic Republic of Congo unify into the United Federation of Congo. ''' '''South Africa annexes Lesotho and Swaziland. Tanzania, along with Burundi, Rwanda, Kenya, and Uganda unify into the East African Association. * United Kingdom: The next United Kingdom general election occurs this year, with the Conservative Party winning 52% of the vote, having greatly increased in popularity since Jacob Rees-Mogg replaced Theresa May as PM and successfully began restoring the British economy to its pre-Brexit levels as well as halting immigration. Labor collapsed with only 28% of the vote. Her Majesty's Government condemns the acts of Turkish aggression as well as the Assyrian expansionism, with Foreign Secretary Sir Nigel Farage (he was knighted) stating that it was destabilizing the Middle East and would cause the outbreak of more war. In light of this, Prime Minister Rees-Mogg is considering deploying HMS Queen Elizabeth off the Lebanese coastline in case anything breaks out and an intervention becomes unavoidable. However the polls show that the British public is highly against the thought of more involvement in the Middle East. Meanwhile, the UK Armed Forces are continuing to construct their new vessels and aircraft as part of the new expansion program adopted last year. Britain's trade outside of Europe continues to increase. * Canada: In an effort widely seen by the public as benevolent, the government revises the country's immigration polices. As a country not on the front lines of the European migrant crisis but as a nation with a relatively small population, the government decides to form three distinct channels of access to citizenship for immigrants. The first route is via private sponsorship. That is, a private individual or family from Canada with all the necessary qualifications can sponsor (and therefore be responsible) a migrant or migrant family and can assist them in integrating into Canadian society. A similar program existed before this revamp and this is its second incarnation. The second route into the country is the standard one. A migrant must apply for residency and wait on the waiting list. In the meantime, they must find a job and go through mandatory cultural education including community service and English and/or French lessons if not fluent in either of these languages. The third and final route into the country is the person of value waiting list. It is a special list (inherently shorter) reserved for individuals with valuable skills such as engineering, robotics, science, mathematics, etc. They must also go through mandatory cultural education. In other news, the Hudson Bay Project is coming along nicely with trade increasing and many companies building startups in its government-endorsed open-source community. Experts call it the 'Shenzhen of the West' thanks to its competitive, open-source minded startups and trade. Progress is being made in constructing 'Agroparks', the agricultural equivalent of science parks., all over the Northern regions of Canada. These farms currently supply much of the country's food thereby reducing the amount of food imports significantly. With plans by the private sector to double or even triple the number of Agroparks in the coming decade, Canada may soon export food. This is only helped by the rapid proliferation of fish farms on the North coast thanks to warmer waters. Lastly, work on autonomous vehicles proves fruitful in both the private and public sectors. A few companies have been authorised to sell technology that can be added into an existing car thereby making it autonomous. Automobile manufacturing companies are hitting back with built in autonomy, it seems the consumer can only benefit. While such technologies have been authorised, experts say it would take a while for them to become popular. In the military, experiments on autonomous small size vehicles both navy and army have proven successful and more advanced models are being worked on. * Japan: The Nagasaki Route/Nishi Kyushu Route of the Kyushu Shinkansen line is officially opened. The Hokuriku Shinkansen line that extends to Fukui and Tsuruga in Fukui Prefecture is also officially opened after being completed. Aqours 7th Love Live! takes place in five different cities in the nation. JAXA launches a prototype of the Space Solar Power System, and aims for a full power system by 2035. is also launched this year with expected landing on Mars next year. Nissan produces a new generation of the Nissan Quest for the North American market that will be released next year. A successor to the Nissan 370Z is also announced, the 390Z, that will be released in early 2024, and the production of the current 370Z will end by the end of next year. * Russian Federation: We refuse to recognize the Assyrian state, and condemn Turkish actions in the Middle East, seeing that as a threat to our areas in the northern Caucasus. We begin to open immigration policies, allowing for more people to enter the country. We begin to invite pacific island nations to set up semi-autonomous colonies in Siberia, as advance preparation to sea-level rise and climate change. Response Required Our military modernization program has been going as planned, with most holdovers from the Soviet Era having been outsourced to members of CSTO and replaced by modern equipment. We invite Azerbaijan, Iran, and Pakistan to become observers of CSTO. Response Required We also invite Afghanistan to become a full-fledged member of CSTO. Response Required We visit Serbia this year, mainly discussing Balkan issues. The mission to the moon is going as scheduled, with the Vostochny Cosmodrome (completed in 2018) becoming the main area for launches. We are expected to land on the moon by 2028, and a possible colony by 2030 **'Iranian Diplomacy:' President Hassan Rouhani politely declines, but is interesting in further relations. **'Azerbaijan and Afghanistan decline - Sol' * Belgium: We condemn the annexations by Turkey, South Africa and Assyria. a significant part of the Turkish minority in our country supports what Turkey is doing. There are a lot of riots between supporters of the Turkish annexations and those who condemn the Turkish annexations in different major cities, the police tries to stop these riots. Meanwhile, nationalism drops rapidly and The Ecologist party's support rise, many people are wondering what will happen at the 2024 federal elections. The Prime minister asks to the Netherlands and Luxembourg to start with them the Benelux Space Program. Response Required **'The Netherlands and Luxembourg agree. - Sol' * Iran: Fossil fuels, primarily natural gas and oil, are extracted and exported more as the demand for oil and natural gas continues to rise. Many call for an impeachment of the President and his cabinet, primarily due to fairly small middle class and Iran's lack of modernization, however, most of the people who publically oppose the current regime end up disappearing only days after calling for these. President Rouhani calls for the removal of ecconomic sanctions from the UN under the condition that they fully end their nuclear program Required. **Mod Response: The UN agrees to Iran's proposal. 2023 Remnants of ISIS continue to grow in Nigeria and neighboring countries, threatening to destabilize the region. An attack on the western Chadian city of Mao leaves 489 people dead, drawing worldwide attention to the growing crisis. Tensions also rise between Iraq and Assyria, while internal problems between religious and ethnic groups within Assyria cause disunity in the fledgling state. After General Faustin Munene was elected president of the United Federation of the Congo in a special election, riots break out in Kinshasa and Bandundu provinces, leaving 72 people dead after the Republican Guard opened fire on protestors. The Social Democrat government in Macedonia collapses after nationalist protests. National Front in France has announced that a referendum on the country's EU membership will take place next year. Agitation between the pro- and anti-EU camps begins. * North Korea: Kim Jong-Un makes a rare televised speech in front of armed troops in a pro-military propaganda-like parade in Pyongyang where he announces the completion of "many" long range ballistic missiles and miniaturized nuclear warheads. During the speech he demands recognition as a credible nation globally and the complete halt of "American Aggression", and demands that they come to the negotiation table or face the "fury and wrath of the great nation of North Korea". Roughly two hours after the speech a ballistic missile test is carried out, this time flying over Japan and landing just about half way from japan to Hawaii. Several hydroelectric dams are built around the country along with an upgrade of the national electric grid. Workers and laborers are given longer shifts and are being hired younger in an attempt to rapidly modernize the infrastructure across North Korea. This includes massive expansion of farming and soil enrichment. We begin testing chemical and biological warfare in our nuclear test facilities. Cyber warfare recruitment is expanded and is now (Classified: Being used to funnel money from Japenese and American banks through cyber attacks, cashing in about 70 million a year) a major branch of the military. The closed off version of the internet that is available in north Korea is now free for all citizens, and is heavily guarded by our cyber defense. Government controlled online marketing within our borders take off on this internet increasing living standards for those able to afford approved items imported from African countries or China through the black market. * Japan: Prime Minister Shinzō Abe condemns North Korea's missile test, and once again pushes for further restrictions against North Korea. Aqours 8th and final Love Live! is held at Tokyo Dome, with a higher attendance than μ's Final Love Live!. A new idol group for Love Live! is announced, with 恒星 (Kōsei) being the name chosen for the new idol group. The PlayStation 5 is released, and has up totwo2 TB storage, among other new features. Final Fantasy XVI is released for both the PS4 and the PS5, as well as Super Robot Wars VI. Love Live! School Idol Festival All Stars reaches ten million players. 20 floating wind turbines are planned offshore off the Fukushima coast, and aims for 80 of them built by 2029. * United Kingdom: Having been reelected, Prime Minister Rees-Mogg condemns the actions of North Korea but does not take any action besides vocal support for South Korea and its allies. He welcomes France's upcoming referendum and says that the UK is welcoming France to join it "outside the jail of the EU". Meanwhile, in the UK, the first of the destroyers and frigates are completed and joins the Royal Navy's Surface Fleet. HMS Queen Elizabeth returns from its tour of the Mediterranean to the homeland. Its sister ship, HMS Prince of Wales, is deployed to East Asia to stand by and protect our allies there. Her Majesty's Armed Forces now numbers some 230,000 troops, on its way to reaching the target of 280,000 by 2025. The recruitment campaign continues. The government begins taking measures to deport Muslim immigrants and also institutes a program that encourages voluntary repatriation of non-British people in the UK. Many Eastern European immigrants have their visas revoked and are asked to leave the country. * 5000 troops establish martial law in Skopje, Macedonia until government can be restored. In order to combat drug trafficking, the National Assembly passes a law legalizing medicinal marijuana. Expansion of the Serbian Armed Forces continues, which now includes 40,000 troops. * Canada: In sweeping reforms, a new division of the Canadian Military is established, the Canadian Cyberforce. It is an official member of the Canadian Military but NOT a member of the Canadian Armed Forces as they are, well, unarmed. They serve three primary roles, to serve as the main cyber intelligence agency, to serve as the cyber protection and law enforcement agency, as well as to serve as the nation's official cyber warfare force. Due to their unarmed nature, they are often cited as a government agency as well as a member of the military. In other news, a trade deal is proposed with Russia to further Arctic Trade between and flowing through these two nations especially since the establishment of the Arctic Trade Route. Response Thirdly, the date of launch for the joint Canadian-American Space Station is move up to 2025 thanks to additional funding and support. It will feature four docking ports, space for 50 crew and their work spaces among other things. It is a state of the art station meant to serve as a bridge and testing point for many new technologies in the revitalised American and Canadian Space Programmes. A plan to launch astronauts FROM THE STATION to the moon by 2028 is also being worked on to test out long-distance space flight and space to surface technologies. The CSA also hints at research on many new and before too costly technologies. In Hudson Bay, cities have seen rapid industrialisation though environmental thoughtfulness is heavy in the minds of the respective mayors. The Hudson Bay Project has seen massive success, increasing government revenue by 15% thanks to new (taxable) corporations as well new sources of port taxes. Lastly, the private sector (and society in general) have seen some notable developments including the rapid proliferation of so-called 'Smart Buildings' - buildings with mediocre AI capable of automatically handling menial tasks such as heating and window shade, as well as more advanced tasks such as intercoms, automatic announcements, staff organisation, scheduling, parking management, streamlining central databases, and other interesting things. Incorporating AI on large scales such as buildings, transportation, traffic control, bureaucracy, et cetera is very common. Incorporating networking and connectivity is also prominent. 2024 Late turn, as always. SolaceEaSw (talk) 22:06, December 16, 2017 (UTC) After holding the referendum, France begins its movement out of the European Union. The idealogy of Eurosceptism becomes much more larger and known. The Iraq-Assyrian War is proclaimed after the Assyrian invasion of Iraq. Internal and religious unrest in Assyria begins to take its toll on morality and public support for the war. Iraq is backed up by Saudi Arabia, and Iran chooses to support Assyria's side of the conflict. The remnants of ISIS continue to grow in territory every week in Nigeria. Due to its nature, as well as the equally divided political status of the nation, a civil war is sparked after a political opposition faction re-declares the state of Biafra, and another declares the the Republic of Benue. ISIS declares the Sokoto Caliphate. The Somali Civil War finally ends after the EAF intervenes. The Democratic Republic of Somaliland is established, while the Puntland Federation is also established. The mission to Mars is expected to take place next year. The global economy begins to slowly decline due to retirement of Baby Boomers. Millennials begin to fill in these job positions. ''' * '''Canada: After fresh elections, the Canadian government declares neutrality in all conflicts besides the fight against ISIS where there is near universal support. As skilled refugees are allowed to flow in, the country sees an uptick in the number of startups and small tech firms. These are nicely accommodated in the Hudson Bay Development Area and its surrounding science parks. As private agriculture parks proliferate massively, food exports become the third biggest industry in the country after the information industry at second, and the import-export industry at first. As government revenue increases 20% since 2018, largely thanks to Hudson Bay, more money is poured into providing the necessary services to ships passing through in the North and more infrastructure is constructed. This is met with ecstasy from natives and other North-dwellers, increasing the government's popularity ratings. In a visit to Europe, the PM proposes a new trade pact with Britain Response, and a new trade pact with the EU Response. France is not left out either. Response As of 2024, the Canadian Armed Forces numbers 320,000 troops active duty, and 200,000 troops reserve. This marks the largest Canadian military since WW2. The government, however, has no intention of inciting violence and the military is largely used for fighting terrorism world-wide. Thanks to increased government revenue, the military budget is finally raised to the NATO recommended 2% of the GDP. Much of this money is spent on next generation weapons research, military craft, flying car/VTOL technology and Secret the military's own AI programme. /Secret **'British Diplomacy:' We agree to a trade pact. * Japan: The three subunits for the 3rd Love Live! idol group 恒星 (Kōsei) are announced: 山茶花 (Sazanka), Lightning Storm, and ひだまりFlowers. The first album of Kōsei is release in March, while the first album of the three subunits are released later in June. The 3rd idol group sees popularity from Japanese Love Live! fans, especially since the success and popularity of Aqours and μ's, several fans are optimistic in the new 3rd idol group. Kōsei initial cards are released on Love Live! School Idol Festival in November, and Kōsei songs also added. The Idolmaster announces a new mobile game to be released in 2026, though haven't announced a name yet. Persona 6 is released for the PlayStation 5, with a western release set for next year. The Self-Defence Forces see a slight increase in budget this year. Shinzō Abe approval rating slightly declines further, to 28%, and the Liberal Democratic Party also slightly declines in approval rating as well. * United Kingdom: Her Majesty's Government welcomes the developments in France, and Foreign Secretary Sir Nigel Farage declares that it is "the end of the EU, which is now nothing more than a reborn German Reich". The Royal Navy receives a total of five new ships this year, in addition to the four from last year. HMS Prince of Wales returns from its deployment to Asian waters. Tensions at home are growing as a rising nationalist movement calls for removing all migrants, and that the current Conservative government is not doing enough. The British Nationalist Movement is rising in the polls as a result. The UK economy is judged to have recovered to pre-Brexit levels. * Iran: Political opposition to Hassan Rouhani re-emerges following a, what is perceived, largely rigged election in Iran. The increase in the Internet's usage, ability to easily obtain information, and the wanting for a more western government starts large protests outside the capital city of Tehran. Although generally peaceful, once the Tehran Police Force became involved in the protest, the protest became violent, with an estimated six police casualties and 29 civilian casualties. Large cases of looting and assault are reported by the time the Mob dissolved. Supreme Leader Ali Khamenei see's the recent protests as a move in the wrong direction, and denounces Hassah Rouhani as President. The Rouhani supporters see this as wrongful, and thus, political unrest in both the public and private sectors begin. * Romania: Former Prime Minister, Emil Boc is elected as new president of Romania. Previous president, Klaus Iohannis has been successful to remove corruption, many corrupt politicians were arrested and situation in the country started to stabilize. Romania moved up in the ranking. The general election is also held this year, with National Liberal Party won the election and gained majority in the parliament, as the opposed party, Social Democratic Party lost its approval ratings. With the rise of nationalism in Western Europe, government decides to open immigration for expelled migrants from Western Europe. However, direct immigration from Middle East and Africa is still limited. President Emil Boc calls for peace and solution after the wars in Middle East and Africa. He also states that Romania would like to strengthen its relations with countries around the world, with new embassies are proposed to be built in these nations: Iceland, Ecuador and Dominican Republic Responses Needed. In other news, it is announced that new metro system in Cluj-Napoca will be constructed, and planned to be started in 2026. A3 and A8 Highways are ready to be operated, while A12 Highway is still under construction. New motorway is proposed, this motorway is continuation of A4 Highway that will connect Constanţa to Tulcea and Galaţi. **'Mod Response:' All three countries accept. * Belgium: In the elections the ecological and pro-Europeanism party wins. The new government invests in renewable energy and has made an act stating that all petrol cars will be banned in 2050 in Belgium. The new government is also trying to keep the European union together. The Benelux space agency has announced it will send a man to the moon in 2035. 2025 Governments in other EU countries are beginning to make plans to carry out referendums in response to public demands, following the exit of France from the union last year. With Serbia's incursion into Macedonia after the government collapsed there, Croatia and Albania make warnings that they are NATO members. Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II dies at the age of 99. A year of mourning begins in the United Kingdom. Prince Charles is coronated as King Charles I of the House of Windsor. Tensions rise between Ethiopia and Somalia over the exact demarcation line of the countries' shared border, since Ethiopia views the newly stabilized and unified Somalia as a potential threat, as in the past. Saudi Arabia announces that the Islamic Military Counter Terrorism Coalition (IMCTC) will intervene in central African countries in order to assist member states against the rising ISIS insurgency, making it the alliance's second mission since the Yemeni intervention. The world population reaches eight billion people, and migration is continuing into those European countries that did not close their borders. A stalemate occurs between Iraq and Assyria. China experiences an upsurge in Muslim terrorist attacks in Xinjiang. * United States of America: We continue to build up NASA and test a rocket that will make its way to Mars and back Response on Test. '''Almost all American toys, stuffed animals, collectables, and plushes are produced by Funko now, making any other American company profitless. Factories begin to return to America, and jobs keep coming in. We begin drilling oil in Alaska, and many other states as well to bring up American production and make us a lot less dependent on the Middle East. * '''Kingdom of Saudi Arabia: In the past few years, King Mohammed Salman has risen to power upon the death of King Salman, and has continued with the Saudi Vision 2030 program. Additional purges have occurred as a group of young nationalist princes has risen to positions of power while the older ones died off. Supported by the King, they have purged the hard line Islamists and instead adopted, in the words of the Custodian of the Two Holy Mosques, a moderate version of Islam. Saudi intelligence dropped any support for terrorist groups. Further commitment is demonstrated by the Royal Saudi Air Force sending ten fighter squadrons of Typhoons, F-15s and F-16s to west Africa as part of the anti-ISIS intervention. They are based out of airbases in Senegal and fly bombing raids on ISIS positions throughout west Africa. Meanwhile, Saudi nationalism is promoted across the country as an alternative to radical Islam. The kingdom has been seeking to become a financial center like its neighbor Bahrain as the oil reserves are beginning to run dry. However, the confiscated wealth of the deposed princes — in addition to cash reserves from the previous oil sales — has allowed Saudi Arabia to remain wealthy for now. * Japan: Elections are held this year, with the Constitutional Democratic Party sees a stronger campaign and they manage to gain enough seats for a majority, beating the Liberal Democratic Party, who had a poor campaign and lost several more seats. Yukio Edano of the Constitutional Democratic Party becomes the new Prime Minister, beating Liberal Democratic Party leader Yoshihiko Fukuda. The first season of Love Live! Moonlight airs this year, featuring the new idol group Kōsei. The name of the new The Idolmaster mobile game is Million Live! 2, and will include idols from 765 Pro including Hibiki Ganaha, Takane Shijou, and Miki Hoshii; along with Cinderella Girls and Dearly Stars, and several others. Prime Minister Yukio Edano begins making reforms towards the work culture in the nation, due to take effect next year. * Russian Federation: Several military modernization programs described earlier have been finished, and we warn NATO that Serbia is a Full Member of CSTO, and any attack upon Serbia shall be dealt with Military intervention. Besides that, progress on the Lunar Mission and colony by 2030 is going as planned, and nothing much else happens. * Canada: Firstly, the joint American-Canadian space station is launched into space in three parts one after the other. They are then assembled in space. This is necessary because the station is the largest man-made object orbiting Earth. Next, the government invests a significant amount into developing nanotubes for commercial use as well as for use on a possible space elevator in the future. In other news, the Royal Canadian Navy successfully develops and implements a laser weapon capable of strategic targeting with minimal collateral damage. This allows them to target vitals such as enemy craft's engines while leaving the rest intact and unharmed. $20 million Canadian dollars are put into this project to develop hand-held laser weapons by 2030. (I've checked, this is realistic. The US Navy IRL already has laser cannons.) Thanks to a heavily culture-base reeducation programme and controlled refugee acceptance, Canada's refugee programme successfully resettled and integrated 70,000 refugees last year, down 10% as with many nations thanks to the refugee crisis slowing down. Nonetheless, immigrants have proven themselves useful and productive members of society with many leading experts being foreign-born. This helps drastically increase Canada's pool of skilled workers. The military also spends significant amounts automating aspects of the military as well as developing augmented reality for military use. 2026 New turn, who dis? Nah, I'm changing my nation, for nostalgic sakes. SolaceEaSw (talk) 21:13, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Due to Iran's military support for Assyria, Iraq begins to lose. The space mission to Mars is a success. So, that's pretty cool I'd say. ' '"Futurization" is the new term for modernization. Use it, you goons. Muammar Gaddafi's older proposition for unifying the nations of Libya and Tunisia begins to come alive once more. People want to unite essentially. Much like the above unification proposition, many want Peru and Bolivia to become a single centralized confederation. * Serbia: The occupation of Macedonia continues, due to violence from various rebel groups. The foreign minister thanks Russia for their support, and asks to join the space program response needed. Funding for transporation is cut markedly. Military expansion remains a top priority, with 50,000 troops now enlisted. * Saudi Arabia: We continue airstrikes against ISIS militants throughout west Africa and in Nigeria, asking the Nigerian government to open its airbases to Saudi aircraft. Response Meanwhile, internal reforms continue to promote non-oil sectors of the economy and Saudi nationalism, as opposed to Islam. Government spending is reduced to save money while the economic reforms are underway. * Japan: Reforms towards the work culture are made, and several new laws and regulations are passed; such as setting a limit of 48 hours of work a week maximum and women have the right to work and have equal rights and benefits. A proposal is also made that would ban diesel and fuel based cars by 2047, and will go into vote next year. Kōsei First and Second Love Live! are held in March and August-September, respectively. The Idolmaster: Million Live! 2 is released, and sees decent popularity, reaching one million players by the end of the year. MÚSECA 2+2/3 is released for Arcade, as is Initial D Arcade Stage XI. * Uzbekistan: President Shavkat Mirziyoyev announces his intention to step down from power. The center left Justice Social Democratic Party looks poised to win the next election. Narimon Umarov has an infrastructural plan, hoping to become a hotbed for wind and solar power. Also he plans to promote employment by increasing the minimum to 5$ a day, and is going to have dollars temporarlily replace the s’om due to the inflation issue. Direct foreign investment will be promoted, and he will hire western or East Asian companies to build modern hospitals to boost the healthcare situation. In a sign of a more religiously open society, many members of the justice social democrat party now wears hijabs, however the meaning is futurized. It is described as “ultimate feminism” as it leads for men to objectify women less. The Justice Social Democrat party wins much support, and many Uzbekistan turn to it for support. A controversial policy proposed by it is that sharia law can be enforced upon people who sign themselves up for sharia law. They will register as a “sharia Muslim.” Yet most support it as a deescalation move. In one of his last acts in office, Shavkat Mirziyoyev breaks all ties with Iran. * Belgium: 5 of the seven nuclear reactors were shut down by the government this year as planned in 2017. Most of the energy is now generated by solar panels and windmills. the government hopes to soon be able to shut down the other two reactors. * Canada: Work begins on an ambitious project to build three floating cities, two off the coast of Newfoundland, and one off the coast of British Columbia. Each city is almost entirely residential though, of course, all necessary services and amenities are on board. With a max population of 10,000 each, the cities are a step by the government to developing a long term system for ocean living. This is in line with the government's plan to protect Canada's wilderness far into the future, and to reserve much land for agriculture. Additionally, future iterations of these floating cities will help resettle the countless citizens that will be affected by rising sea levels. didn't exactly address rising sea levels in SFMG Secondly, a prototype hand-held laser weapon is being tested while a Short-Burst Laser Cannon (SBLC) has been installed in the majority of existing armed vehicles and is standard issue in all future armed vehicles. Surface-to-surface and surface-to-air laser cannons are also under works. 2027 Assyria has completely secured Iraq and demands recognition from the UN and other countries. A skirmish between Ethiopian and Somali border guards leaves 26 people dead. Tensions rise in the region. Poland and Romania declare their intent to leave the EU after further disagreements regarding the migrant problem and other issues. Spain, Portugal, Greece, and Italy start having serious discussions on this topic as well. Talk about the dissolution of the EU continues as Germany is seen as the 'leader' of the bloc. The West African ISIS insurgency has displaced 28 million people throughout the region due to the escalation of the violence, with some 15,000 already having been killed. Large numbers try to head towards Europe. The death of Kim Jong-un from a heart attack begins a power struggle in North Korea that causes fighting to break out in the country, according to South Korean intelligence. * Saudi Arabia: Having pulled out completely from Yemen and recognized the Houthi-dominated Yemeni government, King Mohammed bin Salman continues his campaign against ISIS in West Africa. We ask Bahrain, Qatar, Kuwait, Sudan, Morocco, and the UAE to contribute aircraft to the airstrike campaign. Response Meanwhile, in Saudi Arabia itself, reforms continue as the kingdom attempts to become a financial sector in a post-oil world as the reserves dry up. The King encourages princes to help the state coffers by donating some of their personal wealth to the government. For the time being we refuse to recognize the Assyrian state. Additionally, the King shocked the Saudi public by disbanding the religious police and lifting some of the Islamic restrictions. * Japan: The vote is passed and production and sales of all cars, fuel and diesel, will be banned in 2047. begins operations between and . Part 10 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure begins to be published, with Hirohiko Araki announcing that it will be the last. JAXA gains some funding this year, and a slightly increased budget. Mitsubishi begins plans to release a high-performance car with electric vehicle technology, and a planned release for 2031. * Canada: Thanks to partnerships with private enterprises, construction of the three floating cities is strong underway with the projects expected to be completed by 2032. In other news, The special research division of the military has successfully completed construction of the final version of a functional laser-pulse rifle. It boasts automatic or single shot options and is powered by a small high-capacity battery. Though fairly expensive and therefore limited to special forces as of now, the technology is being worked on to reduce the cost of these rifles to the point of normal rifles. Simultaneously, pistol-type laser weapons are being worked on. Surface to air and surface to surface artillery and cannons have been constructed in their laser forms and again, cost is being worked on. The armed forces should be fully laser-equipped by the mid-30s. Next, legislation has been passed to phase out and ban petrol vehicles by 2035. Also, green energy will be what powers the entire country by 2045. Lastly, food and plant exports become the second largest economic sector thanks to proliferating vertical farms, Arctic fish farms, and tens of thousands of hectares of sustainable logging. * Belgium: The government receives a huge number of migrants. But people are against this large immigration and want all migrants to be repatriated to their country of origin. Riots organized by extremely right supporters happen in all major cities. The polls say that the far-right party 'Vlaams Belang' will win the next year's elections. Vertical farms are being used more and more since this year. Artificial Inteligence and Robots are slowly being used more and more in the factories. There are also more driverless and electric cars on the road. Category:Map Games Category:Discord II (Map Game) Category:Discord (Map Game)